Mournful Child
by Kuro Guardian
Summary: And all the world in a grain of sand.
2\. It should not be hard - bringing life from a stone is surely harder than mixing chemicals into flesh. And true there are small things - unicellular things that twitch and wave and creep in murky pools. But the leap from small things to Them is impossible to make. They need more than pools. Gems don't have wombs... they were never meant to be mothers. The pools are left to dry.

1\. At first they thought to burn them. And the skies were dark with the ashes of their Mothers.

And then the One Who Stole Oceans said: "We will need new Mothers now. And so we will make them and then we will be Mothers too." And the old mothers were rendered into so much carbon product and the One Who Burned Away the Sky met with the One Who Opened Cradles upon a sleeping world where the lightning heralded nothing but waiting. And then most of that world was not... And it is the first point wiped from the sky.

It will not be the last.

3\. The One Who Sees - Blue Diamond - sits upon a throne carved from the bones of She Who Stole Oceans. Water runs from beneath her feet to pool before the trembling rejects - "You have been _Sloth_ ful. It is a **Sin** to waste resources; it is a **Sin** to disobey. Where are the Organics We ordered?"

And The One Who Speaks - Yellow Diamond - stands now a sword like the heart of a star in her hand. Her fingers toy with it making the rejects... the defects whimper - one wave could set the very air ablaze. But that is not why they tremble - And a sharp yellow thumb grounds into an open weeping eye. "Well? Have you no reasons?! _Unacceptable_. Pre-"

And She Who Reasons stands from her spot by the Pool while She Who Does turns from the view. The former raises a single white hand, the latter rolls her blood red eyes. "Be silent Speaker. Try listening instead. Now then small ones... why have you abandoned your purpose?"

6\. They are ungainly, and incorrect. Their eyes are empty - they cannot fulfill their purpose. The pods should have worked, they needed to have worked. They are broken now and this world is empty of organic resources. The attempts weep bitterly as they are dragged away to be dismantled for parts. There is no hope but to try again.

4\. The Organics are weak as they ever are. The parents stand before their children and are cut down. No, that is incorrect. The non-carriers are cut down; the carriers are Harvested for Re-Purposing. The children are worthless and are destr- Decommissioned. One of the Seer's gems falls to her knees screaming as a child bleeds out before her. One of the Speaker's gems Decommissions her with a laugh. white Diamond's gems gather the shards for study. A pink quartz disrupts the still laughing gem's form and bubbles it for study.

5\. She Who Does brushes a thumb over an edge and the form She Who Reasons holds still flickers with a keening wail. The projection is now longer with hands like claws. The slow dragging of a fingernail forces a new edge creating a new dimension. Its legs deform like a pipe crushed. The Defect makes a sound like a rod of diamond shoved through a wall of steel. There is weeping from the crowd, but that is expected. It doesn't matter. More demonstrations will need to be made.

8\. Waves break at Her feet as She stands like a Sentinel on shore. And behind her stands Yellow Diamond with her _precious_ Jadeite. Weeping Mother frowns - She despises the Jadeite. The Speaker should have no other before Her. They are complementary... It matters not. When the Old Mothers are reborn there will be no unnatural yearnings.

All will be well.

The first of the great beasts found in this world's near endless ocean is dragged ashore. The Jadeite strolls forward, and the song of its blade could be the gasping wound at her heart. Yellow Diamond stands close enough to touch.

9\. pink Diamond traces the air over her gem. "There is no need for Mothers." white Diamond adjusts the flow of minerals with a sigh. "We are not in balance." pink Diamond shrugs - "Nothing remains in balance - it's like a dance. The Universe waltzes in it's winding cloth." white Diamond laughs and it's like a wine flute thrown against a bronze door. "You lack balance. You are mad, and it will be the death of you - mark my words." Their eyes meet - "I won't wait for you."

7\. The first thing the Diamonds did was destroy those who made them. The second was to demand names. The third was to demand a Purpose... and no one could give them one.


End file.
